


Hotel Matchmaker

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Talia, Everyone Is Alive, Hotels, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Only off-page, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Talia thinks herself as a matchmaker, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Peter is having a bad day. His sister attempted to play matchmaker with him. Now, he's tired and stuck at a hotel.Will things turn around for him?





	Hotel Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Been struck with writer's block since October. Decided I need to get started again. Something quick and easy. This was cute-meet (ish) idea I've had for a while.
> 
> As usual, this isn't beta-read. All mistakes are my own.

With a stab at his phone, Peter hung up on his Alpha. All he wanted to do was sleep for a week. No later had he gotten back from taking care of a threat and his sister who’s his Alpha had sent him to the Campbell pack. It had been a ploy to try to match him with the other Alpha’s daughter. 

He tossed his overnight bag onto the white bedspread on his king-sized bed as he walked entered his hotel room. 

“Should’ve just let it gone to voicemail. She’ll never learn matchmaking isn’t her forte.” He muttered to himself. He’d been hoping she had been calling to announce Deaton’s replacement. There emissary decided to retire and he wouldn’t be missed as far as Peter was concerned. He was never a fan of the older man.

A sneeze ripped through him. “Ugh, I hate human-run hotels. Always dusty.” 

Dusk was slipping through the cracked green curtains on the opposite side of the room. The heating and A/C hummed underneath of them.

Peter veered to his right and into the large bathroom which included a jet-stream tub. A small display of unscented shampoo, soap, and lotion on the sink.

The ‘Jaws’ theme-song rang out as he splashed cool water on his face. “Nope. I told you I’d talked you tomorrow and I meant it.” 

He’s was still fuming over being played by his sister. He politely had turned down the guest room the Campbell’s had offered. She’s lucky Sasha was against it as much as he had been with the match-up.

With a flush of the toilet he went to see if he remembered his Scent-be-gone. It was similar to Vicks rub humans used but it’s scented strongly of woods and freshly cut grass. A alluring smell lingered in the air as he got closer to the bed. A day or two old he figured as focused on the sweetness and blocking out the others.

His wolf perked up as hints of honey, and cinnamon hit his nose.

“Where is it coming from,” he wondered out loud. He dropped to his hands and knees. It reminded him of fresh homemade cookies. Under the bed, he reached and shuttered at the thought of how dirty it would be beneath it. He pulled out something soft along with clumps of cobwebs.

It was a worn, faded, Batman blanket. He held his breath and shook the fabric watching as dust flew off of it.

His chest rumbled as he brought the plush blanket to his face. The owner’s scent hit him so hard he stumbled backwards. Happiness filled him as his earlier anger all but disappeared. He hadn’t felt this calm and feeling of safehomemate since he was a pup held closely to his mother.

With a kick of his feet, his flung his shoes to the ground and crawled into the bed.

He decided to close his eyes for a minute. With the blanket covering his face, he drifted off to sleep.

###

He snorted awake to the sound of loud knocking on his door. Sunbeams shined in the front of his bed. 

He hadn’t slept that well in years. 

Rubbing his eyes, the pounding continued. “Hello,” a man called out. He tossed the comforting blanket on the bed.

Peter grumbled, “Coming,” as he walked over and flung the door open. His sarcastic remark stopped as his mouth hung open.

Stiles Stilinski greeted him on the other side. Peter had never met the powerful mage but he knew all about him. He was ruthless and loyal. An independent mercenary of sorts. He’d been asked to be emiarrasy to many packs but he’d always turned them down. 

This young, handsome man, was the person Peter asked for as Deaton’s replacement. 

“Holy shit, you’re Peter Hale,” the brown-haired man jumped back as his pupils grew large in surprise. 

The werewolf smirked and puffed out his chest when he caught a scent of arousal from the other. Yeah, he was also well known. Left-hand of the biggest pack in the west coast. 

Peter noticed the mage was even more breathtaking in person. Stiles’ ‘A Spark of Joy’ t-shirt showed off his slender arms. He had had fantasies about licking the moles that cover the younger mage.

“Oh. Thank god,” the Spark’s gaze shifted to inside, and shoved passed the wolf into the room.

Peter’s skin heated up at the contact before he shook himself. His wolf yipped with happiness.

“I’m so sorry,” the man cooed.

“You should be.” The man’s perk butt encased in tight jeans was wiggling at Peter as he faced Stiles. 

“Oh, sorry. I was actually talking to blankie. But you’re right,” the Spark scrambled off the bed and flipping around before holding his hand out.

Peter huffed and accepted the handshake. “It’s not safe to just barge into someone’s room. Especially, since you seem to know who I am.”

Threats never get the upper hand on the werewolf.

“Oh, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you,” the mage winked and smirked at him. “You took care of my blanket for me. I can smell your woodsy scent on it. Plus, holy shit. You’re The. Peter. Hale.” Blush traveled down the man’s neck as he averted his eyes for a moment.

“Really, you won’t hurt me. How generous of you,” Peter crossed his arms as he squinted at the mage.

“Oh, sorry. I’m Stiles.”

“Trust me. I know all about you.” the older man dropped his annoyed act and purred. “I’ve been following you since you saved your best friend from that rogue Alpha at the age of sixteen.”

A feral Alpha had attacked the boys while they were in the woods and that same day, Stiles ignited his ‘Spark’. He saved them from the werewolf, and Stiles started his magic training.

Stiles’ shuffled on his feet and a tangy scent of his shock and embarrassment came off of him. 

“You’re powerful and resourceful. Ruthless when needed. Plus, I must say you are even more handsome in person. I recommended you to Deaton despite you always turning down offers.” 

Arousal filled around them. Peter smirked and his wolf wagged its tail that the good-looking powerful man was interested in them.

“I’m surprised Deaton or Alpha Hale hadn’t informed you. There was a reason I’d declined all others. There was only one pack I wanted to tie myself down to permanently. A large, influential pack that has a certain smokin hot, ruthless, left-hand. People may call you an asshole, but I’ve called better things in my dreams.”

Peter had forgotten to check his voicemail last night. Of course, the one call he skipped was the one he had been waiting on.

“So, you’ve had your eyes on me.” Peter grinned and waggled his eyebrows at the amber-eyed man.

He watched the blushed travel down the magic-user’s lean neck. “I bet you have men and women flock to you.”

Peter took a step closer, and cupped Stiles’ cheek. “No one has striked an interest in me more than you. Plus, I must say you smell better than anyone else I’ve ever encountered.”

Mate, his wolf supplied. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Stiles’ licked his lips as he fluttered his eyelashes at the slighter taller man. 

“Luckily, it seems we will be spending a lot of time together. Left-hand and Hale emissary. I’m looking forward to it.”

Stiles closed the gap and wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck, kissing him.

“It might be a bit forward… but I haven’t tried the jet-stream tub yet… want to join me.” He arched his eyebrows at the mage. 

“Hell yeah.” 

##

Stiles fit into the Hale pack seamlessly. 

Everyday, they two had fallen in love even more.

They worked as in one to keep their family… their pack safe. 

But when asked how they met, they both joke and tell them at Hotel Matchmaker.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm not in love with this story... but I'm glad I got this completed. I've had/have a ton of ideas... I had even started a few... but then nothing. I get stuck. This weekend I told myself.. I need to write and complete a story and this was it. 
> 
> Hope it's not terrible. 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or comments.


End file.
